The Game of Chess
by o0Alice-chan0o
Summary: what if there wasn't only the humpty lock and dumpty key ? and what if Tadase had the dumpty key?the battle of black and white WARNING:ULTIMATE FLUFFINESS INSERTED! Tadamu,Kutau and Rimahiko my OC is kinda the main character rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Aika: hello guys!**

**Amu: where have you been?!  
**

**Aika: well... I thought that writing this would be best now then a plot came to mind so yea**

**Amu: fine fine roll it**

**Himeka: Ai-chan dosen't own SC! hihi  
**

**Aika&Amu: creepy... wait... HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?**

* * *

Amu POV

. It was a normal morning for Seiyo the students were talking about a new transfer student that should arrive today,I just stared beyond the window beside my seat. ''Good morning class,we will have a new transfer student please come in'' our teacher Nikaido Yuu proclaimed, there must be something special about this kid,I'm guessing I thought that becouse Nikaido didn't trip or fall oranything like that. just then the door slid open revealing a pink haired girl with aqua blue eyes and the same height and skin colour as me. her hair was tied to a side ponytail with curls at the end her hair ended at her waist.'' nice to meet you, my name is Aika Asamiya please take care of me '' she announced loud and clear. all attention was to her except mine , mine was still to beyond the window until ''Amu-chan I sense a presence!'' Ran exclaimed ''But it's not an X egg'' Miki proclaimed ''More like an unhatched shugo egg'' Su announced ''and it's coming from that girl'' Dia said. yes, Dia no longer stays in her egg she likes to play about with the other charas more ,fortunately she is much quieter than the other 3.

~Time skip to Royal Garden

''all of you were called to discuss this important matter'' Tadase-kun announced with a very strict and dark tone we all gulped in fear as Tadase-kun continued to explain '' there are more than just the humpty lock and dumpty key'' he said that then put on earmuffs ''WHAT!?" me,kukai,nagi,rima and yaya shouted on each other's ears making us deaf for 5 -kun took off his earmuffs and continued ''there are 3 more forms alike the dumpty key and humpty lock which I and Amu-chan have in possesion'' Tadase-kun stopped to catch his breath then he continued ''those are the tale locket and the dark humpty lock and dumpty key or you may call them the dark lock and key both were created by an egg pure black called the lost unlike the embryo the lost grants the opposite of ones dream the dark key and lock unlike the humpty lock and dumpty key controls their posessor are not doing bad becouse of their own free will but becouse they are being controlled. the dark and white side which is us are raging war so the possesor of the tale locket would take their side'' he stopped again and continued '' our objective is to make the possesor of the tale locket take our side and with that we may destroy the lost which is in dark's possesion!'' the rest of us looked at each other then nodded at the same time''YEAH!'' me shouted in agreement

~Time Skip Next Day

Aika POV

I sat beside Amu-chan waiting for our teacher to arrive Amu-chan allowed me to call her that .We met on the way home ,we discovered that we were neighbors we lived on the same block . we were in a lesson when a black-purplish ray hit our school every student evacuated except me and the guardians I was stuck under a table strugling to get out then Amu-chan showed up with the other guardians ''MY HEART UNLOCK''they shouted together

**CHARANARI: AMULET HEART**

**CHARANARI: PLATINUM ROYAL**

**CHARANARI: CLOWN DROP**

**CHARANARI: SKY JACK**

**CHARANARI: BEAT JUMPER**

Amu-chan and the others were dressed well...differently(I dont want to explain) then there was a black egg with a white X on it ''heart rod!'' Amu exclaimed then a heart decorated rod appeared she grabbed it then threw it saying ''spiral heart special!'' trying to trap the egg but failed instead making it go to the school entrance they chased after it.I broke free and chased them. Hotori-kun and the other boys were fighting alongside their love interests of course kukai was with Hoshina-san(utau) and yaya was alone .then a girl with hair like Nagihiko's tied into 2 buns and an unusual uniform apeared between the group of X eggs ''NEGATIVE HEA...''Amu-chan exclaimed pointing to the group of eggs but was cut off by the girl in buns''no'' she said shaking her head side to side '' your doing it wrong! let me demonstrate'' then an evil smirk crept apon her face ''POSITIVE HEART!'' she exclaimed pointing at Yaya-chan then a black light shone on chest then a lock similar to the one one Amu-chan's apeared '' LOCK ON, LOCK HEART!'' she shouted out making a heart shape out of her hands,I was confused ''why was she doing that?'' I asked in my heart then I went to look at Yaya-chan ,her eyes became suddenly an egg with a duck image in the colour of grey with a black coloured background floated out of her chest then black light engulfed, her outfit changed into a black T shirt with a grey baby rattle and an X above , she also wore a grey plain skirt and her used-to-be red ribbons turner grey she wore black high boots so practically everything was grey and black. she also held a wand with a grey duck on -chan looked shocked so was the other guardians ''Yaya-chan , are you alright?'' Amu whispered softly still in state of shock''It's impossible to be a baby again...It's useless to dream it... yet I want it so much ''she said in pain at the same time she raised her wand ''IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'' she exclaimed with teary eyes aiming her wand at Amu ''REALITY'S PAIN!'' Yaya chanted ''Amu-chan LOOK OUT!'' Tadase pushed amu out of the way and got hit.''TADASE-KUN!''Amu screamed with teary eyes ''there's no way we can win this batttle,being a king is impossible,getting stronger is impossible I'm a, I'M A WHIMP!'' he shouted out. like yaya,an egg with a grey crown and a black background floated from his chest .another black ray engulfed him when it faded he was wearing a grey crown with a big X on it, his own charanari outfit just light black a scepter like his own just grey and black.''no..NO!'' Amu screamed with teary eyes ''IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, GIVE IT UP!'' tadase screamed lifting his scepter and aiming at Rima,Nagi,Kukai and Utau got hit and turned into the same as Tadase and Yaya I couldn't do any thing I only sat on my knees, shivering of fear behind a pillar. they aimed at Amu-chan they didn't hit her like what Yaya did to Tadase she just got hit on her legs but it was so severe she couldn't stand then she returned to her normal seiyo uniform I ran to her ''Amu-chan, are you ok?'' I asked '' Aika! get out of here!'' she shouted at me, I knelt beside her I hung my face and started to cry ''no...I won't. Isn't there something I can do? '' I asked '' I'm sick of being useless ...I'M SICK OF IT!''

Amu POV

I was shocked at her answer .then a pure white light engulfed Aika she...

* * *

**Aika: cliffy!**

**Amu:awww when it was getting interesting too**

**Aika: ok so you wont confuse me with my OC call me alice**

**Amu: kay **

**Alice: want me to continue? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tainted,Unsurure Hearts

**Alice: hi!,and sorry that I couldn't continue my''A twisted Tadamu tale'' story GOMENASAI!**

**Amu: well I actually like this one better than that one *reads my notebook***

**Alice: H-hey! don't read that! *snatches notebook***

**Amu: aww Don't be mean!**

**Tadase: now now, Amu-chan don't be like that!**

**Amu: T-Tadase-kun! *blushes like crazy***

**Tadase: *giggles***

**Alice: Tadase,disclamer! please...**

**Tadase: of course, Alice-sama doesn't own SC!**

* * *

Aika POV

a pure white light engulfed me.A small egg with unusual yet cute patterns cracked and something magically showed up ''let's charanari Ai-chan!'' A turquoise haired girl that was much smaller than me from the egg just now exclaimed she went back to her egg and she went into me. I noticed I was wearing a locket similar to Amu-chan's lock just that it's a locket not a lock when the girl's egg came inside me the locket glowed a faint turquoise then the light faded

**CHARANARI: CYBER LOLIPOP**

I then was wearing a pair of turquoise headphones with a heart and circles around it. I wore a mini dress which was turquoise and a balero which was see through white and high boots which was also turquoise .''y-you can charanari...?'' Amu asked weakly still lying on the ground defenseless ''of course she can!'' a sweet mysterious voice answered ''who are you?''I asked ''my name's Miku! I'll explain the others later! don't you want to save Amu-chan?'' she declared as the manipulated guardians charged at me ''REALITY'S PAIN!'',''DREAM BREAKER!'',''TORTURING PAIN'',''UNPLEASANT DREAM'' they chanted almost in sync .I didn't know what to do ''believe in yourself'' a voice,Miku's advised me in a weak voice ,I closed my eyes then some words came to mind, the attacks almost hit us, me and Amu-chan ''sonic vibration double layer! I said while shaping my hands into a heart then a diamond suddenly a turquoise barrier appeared with a badge with the exact same image like the one on my headphones I was shocked still in the same position as I was when making the shapes the attacks were totally cancelled even Amu-chan was shocked .''mic! stage 1!'' I chanted as a mic with the same badge appeared in my hands''Heart's tune!'' I began to sing a song that froze the manipulated guardians

Tadase (still manipulated) POV

huh? I was in a park with another me and that girl, Hinamori Amu this must be one of those flashbacks.''Amu-chan, quick up!'' the other me shouted as he ran around the park giggling ''wait up!'' Amu exclaimed while running and panting after him at the same time ''your just to slow!'' the other me teased at the same time stopped running ''your just to fast'' she answered still panting when she caught up to him he pulled her chin gently and kissed other me closed his eyes and blushed tomato-red on the other hand Amu just stared in shock and blushed blood red but slowly she closed her eyes giving up and started to kiss back .I blushed since I was seeing me kissing a girl that I slowly remembered that I like . those guys broke the kiss about 3 minutes later gazing deeply at each others love-filled eyes . other me took Amu's hand and pulled it towards a nearby ice cream shop they bought a sundae with strawberry,vanilla and chocolate ice creams they took a spoon and fed each other I blushed again so did they why? because that was considered an indirect kiss! hung out until nightfall then she was escorted home by other me her boyfriend ''I love you Amu-chan'' he whispered to her ear making her blush I smiled slightly and a tear ran down my cheeks as the flash back was fading cuz... that girl that I loved so much was the one which I was currently killing I cried as I was in reality''WHA?!'' the girl in buns(you thought I forgot didn't you?) exclaimed

Amu POV

''WHA!?'' the girl in buns said '' oh were you still there?'' I asked and I clearly forgot her as everyone could see.''how did you...'' she asked until she saw the light that was on her chest.''Impossible...'' she said while I was confused,I looked at the place buns girl looked at then I was even more shocked than ''is that the... Tale lock...?'' I asked even shocked then just now.

Aika POV

I was concentrating on Tadase I could see his flash back that made him cry I also could see that everyone here was a dear friend of Amu except the mysterious girl in buns.''why are you doing this then...?'' I said,all the crying faces looked up (yaya, utau,rima, tadase,kukai,nagi) ''you all love her so much... so why are you doing this?'' I shaped my hands to make a heart...''UNSURE,TAINTED,NEGATIVE HEARTS, LOCK ON OPEN HEART!''I exclaimed a white light engulfed us and when it faded everything was back to normal.''Himeka... remember that name!'' the girl in buns said flying off somewhere.''AMU-CHAN!,AMU-CHAN'' Tadase-kun shouted as he ran to Amu's side ''are you ok?...I'm so sorry...'' he said,tears running down his face ''minna! don't just stand there get her to a hospital!'' I suggested holding my cellphone to my ear calling an ambulance. soon enough the ambulance arrived she,me and the rest of the guardians got on .

~at hospital

me and the guardians waited for the nurse the door to Amu-chan's room slid open and the doctor and nurse came out ''she'll be fine but I suggest that only one person visits her'' the doctor said then he left with the nurse. ''I suggest Tadase go in'' we all agreed.

Tadase POV

''Amu-chan?'' I whispered as Amu smiled weakly at me. ''I'm sorry'' I apologised sitting beside her hanging my face ''It's ok..It wasn't you fault!'' she shouted weakly ''It is!'' I replied tears running down my cheek.''Tadase-kun,I have good news..'' Amu-chan said weakly


	3. Chapter 3 : Open your heart

**Alice: I'm back!**

**SC! cast: where were you?!**

**Alice: eheheh well...Amu! disclamer**

**Amu: why should I?**

**Alice: whispers her something(if you want to know keep reading!)**

**Amu:*becomes pale* Alice does not own SC!**

**Alice: good girl!**

* * *

Tadase POV

''I have good news'' Amu weakly announced 'nothing can be good no! I just-'' I cried crying but was cut off by Amu-chan ''I found the Tale locket''. I was shocked still crying ''really?'' I asked whimpering wiping my tears away ''yes...'' she answered so weakly I felt even guiltier ''w-who is she?'' I asked almost unheard ''our new transfer student standing outside ''the one with 3 shugo eggs and 1 born chara''? (that makes 4) she noded weakly as the doctor said 5 more minutes I were to go out of the room and left again. I look and whimpered sorry again and again the she kissed me making me blush I moaned in disaproval but kessed back it lasted 2 minutes then we parted out of breath (without knowing the others were eavesdropping) ''I love you'' I said blushing redder as I did when we kissed she just smiled as I was escorted out

nobody's POV

they waited outside then the doctor said that Amu could go home Tadase escorted her there. then they said their goodbyes

~ Next day

Amu POV

I was allowed to go to school and was now heading to the royal garden. when I walked in class the whole class surrounded me ''Amu-chan you were so heroic'' a girl squealed '' so great!'' said another and it went on and on about that until we went to the announcement probably about Aika becoming a Guardian I went backstage and changed into my royal cape or whatever their called and got on stage ''we would like to announce a new addition to the guardian'' Tadase-kun announced''King chair: Hotori Tadase'' the said ''Queen chair : Mashiro Rima''Rima said appearing out of nowhere ''Ace chair: Yuiki Yaya'' Yaya said with a goofy smile ''Jack chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko'' and lastly '' joker: Hinamori Amu'' I announced the crowd roared and I sweat dropped ''and our new addition for joker's assistance: Asamiya Aika'' Tadase spoke as Aika stepped on stage ''nice to meet you!'' she said bowing. we were excused to the Royal Garden

~ Royal garden

as we reached the royal garden Rima asked us questions about Ai-chan until ''Amu-chan I sense an X egg'' Su exclaimed as we ran to the X egg, scratch that there were tons of them! all screaming their usual lines which if you were asking was 'Muri'.''let's Chranari! you too Aika!'' I exclaimed chranari-ing with Dia (I dont really like Amulet Dia either but just tune in to know why!)

**CHARANARI: AMULET DIA**

**CHARANARI: PLATINUM ROYAL**

**CHARANARI: SKY JACK**

**CHARANARI: CLOWN DROP**

**CHARANARI: BEAT JUMPER**

**CHARANARI: SEREAPHIC CHARM**

**CHARANARI: CYBER LOLLIPOP **(you read it lo-li-pop-u)

Aika POV

''You can chara-nari?'' Mashiro-san asked using tightrope dancer on the eggs ''hmm... guess you can say that'' I replied as the girl in buns showed up.''hmph, guess you aren't just spoilt kids hmm?''She mocked ''you!,who-'' ''My name is Himeka'' she cut Amu-chan off. Mashiro-san tried to catch her with tightrope dancer but failed .''my heart unlock...''

**CHARANARI: DARK ANGEL**

she chara-naried! we were all shocked that she could ''nightmare's staff''' Himeka muttered as a black staff appeared in her hand she directed the staff to a nearby girl ''heart extraction!'' she screamed pulling out the girl's heart she became one of those black minions with tacky outfits wait, why did I say that? the girl charged at me using a spear, it was about to hit me when ''Holy Crown'' a golden barrier apeared then ropes wrapped itself around the girl's spear it was the Guardians they were helping me ''Starlight Navigator!''Amu chanted. for a minute there I could see a twinkle in the girl's eye but it soon faded away ''is there anything I can use?'' I asked Miku ''I was waiting for you to ask that'' she smirked ''Supersonic Staff!'' I chanted summoning a staff in my hands I waved it, an aqua blue light followed my staff as I drew a star in the air ''Miracle Dream'' I exclaimed aiming at the girl. the light swirled around her then it engulfeed her only I could see her in the light I closed my eyes

_flashback_

_my parents passed away leaving my sister and me alone_

_I hated my life I thought I had nothing to live for_

_until that day..._

_I was walking home from my school when I tripped and fell in a huge hole_

_I knew it was the end of my life but I didn't panik... at lest that was what I thought_

_I was saved.. by a stranger ''why did you save me?'' I asked him_

_then I thought, why was I alive in the first place? why didn't I commit suicide or the sort?_

_I thought about my answer then thanked my saver_

_soon we were dating my life was happy... me and my sister got enough money to live and pay for things_

_I worked hard on working and was a success all because of him..._

_-_end of flashback-

''then why are you doing this?'' I asked ''your life is good, you have nothing to regret'' I said the guardians were confused but Amu knew exactly what I was saying ''UNSURE HEART LOCK ON! OPEN HEART'' I chanted then the egg was purified we un-charanaried and went home it was sure a long day.

* * *

**Alice: sorry I guess I cant tell the reason I made Amu chara-nari to Amulet Dia  
**

**Alice: and if you still remember the reason was..**

**Amu:*faints***

**Alice: it was that I'd make this an Amuto which I would never do**

**Amu: what?!**

**Alice: hehe R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4: 7 Minutes In Heaven! fluffy!

**Alice: HIYA!**

**Amu: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!*pulls a missile launcher outa nowhere***

**Alice: TADASE! HELP ME!**

**Tadase: now,now, Amu-chan**

**Amu: but Tadase-kun!  
**

**Tadase: *kisses Amu's cheek***

***Yaya and Rima suddenly shows up and take photos of the event***

**Yaya : Alice-chi does not own SC!**

**Alice: roll chappie!**

* * *

Aika POV

I was so exited! Amu invited the guardians and Utau to a sleep over and I was already with them in front of her house that very door slid open ''come in!'' said a cheerful Amu, we walked in. Amu's parents and Ami are out so the house was empty we went to pick our rooms I took a piece of paper and started arranging. ''ok then!'' I exclaimed catching the others' attention ''lets see...Yaya-chan will be with me, Hoshina-san will be with Mashiro-san , Fujisaki-kun will be with Souma-kun and Hotori-kun will be with Amu-chan'' I announced ''but why am I with Tadase-kun?!'' Amu objected blushing furiously ''you don't want to be with me Amu-chan?'' Tadase pouted bursting out the sparklies. Amu seamed affected because she was hesitating ''it's not that it's uh...umm''Amu hesitated ''so you don't want to be with me...'' Tadase pouted once more looking aside ''ah...fine..'' Amu proclaimed ''yay!'' Tadase clinged to her making her blush ''okay then lets go to our rooms unpack and go down for a game!'' I proclaimed

~ Later

we gathered downstairs ''oh! oh! Yaya wants to play 7 minutes in heaven'' Yaya pumped up we all agreed and sat in a circle and spun a bottle the bottle pointed at Amu. Amu took a piece of paper from a bowl and it was surely Tadase and they went in the closet.

Amu POV

I went in with Tadase-kun slightly blushing ''so'' I said sitting on the floor of the closet as Tadase-kun closed the door ''uh..Amu-chan,I'm sorry I forced you into rooming up with up with me it's just that'' ''it's okay'' I cut him off ''but!'' ''it's okay, Tadase-kun'' I reassured him ''I kind of actually um.. how to say this,like it'' I said fiddling with my fingers and blushing ''your so cute'' Tadase-kun giggled ''h-hey!'' I shuttered ''Amu-chan..do you love me?'' Tadase-kun suddenly asked ''of course!'' I said in a convincing tone then he pulled my chin and pressed his lips against mine I moaned in disapproval but soon gave in. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his against my hips and pulled closer he liked my lips with his tongue making me moan again as he slipped his tongue into my mouth rubbing his against mine making me moan for the third time! God, what is wrong with me? he explored my mouth marking it as his territory we continued it until about 3 minutes we parted out of breath and just in time as Rima opened the door seeing the panting and blushing us and smirked like she knew what happened and we went out the others over flowed us with question each making us blush deeper if possible until it was night so we went to our room.

* * *

**Alice; ah, I love myself**

**Amu: I hate you!**

**Alice: why? the kissing part?**

**Tadase: so you didn't like it I shou-!**

**Amu: *clings on Tadase* stop it! I sorta liked it actually *blushes***

**Tadase: *does the same***

**Alice: R&R FOR MORE TADAMU FLUFF!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jealousy

**Alice: Amu! Tadase's Kissing A girl!**

**Amu: WHAT!?**

***Tadase walks in***

**Alice: how could you!?**

**Amu: *sobs in a corner***

**Tadase: WHAT DID I DO!?**

**Amu: EVERYTHING!**

**Alice: cool...**

**Alice: I dont own SC!**

* * *

Amu POV

we decided to go to the mall there we split up me with Tadase-kun, Rima with Nagi, Utau with Kukai and Aika with Yaya. We were holding hands looking the other way while blushing when I spotted this overly cute shop called 'Cute 'n' Spicy' and dashed in taking,trying accessories, clothes and others when I realised Tadase-kun was still there. I blushed. he went to come in when a swarm of girls started to seround him squeling and one k-k-kissed him! I ran out the shop tears running don my cheeks? I was crying? I seamed to catch his attention but I didn't care. I ran to the back of the mall which is a garden an isolated one to be exact. Nobody was there even though the garden was pretty. I sat on a bench, started humming a sad tune tears still flowing from my eyes.''Hinamori Amu, Why are you crying?'' asked a voice I looked up to see Himeka floating on the air looking at me emotionless ''nothing'' I sobbed ''I'm sorry Hinamori Amu'' Himeka whispered I didn't hear her ''heart extraction!'' she chanted as Ran,Miki,Dia and Su was driven back to their eggs and turned to one of those mindless minions then I blacked out.

Tadase POV

I ran after Amu-chan, she cried! then I heard a soft humming tune it sounded so familiar I ran to It's source when I got there it -chan was floating in her fortune amulet transformation but it was different there was a white X over her 4 leaf clover beret and the colours were dimmed .I Chraranari-ed but I still couldn't hurt her since I love her! I could only shield off her attacks .

Aika POV

I was with Yaya and the others when Miku felt a presence and I dashed to find it the others following behind me. Tadase and Amu were battling I wonder why? but Amu was turned to one of those minions

**CHARANARI: CYBER LOLIPOP**

**CHARANARI: DEAR BABY**

**CHARANARI: LUNATIC CHARM**

**CHARANARI: SKY JACK**

**CHARANARI: CLOWN DROP**

**CHARANARI: BEAT JUMPER**

as Tadase we couldn't do anything except me whose powers don't really hurt people.I summoned my supersonic staff ''lightning spark!" I chanted aiming at Amu she simply blocked it I tried others but like the first it was swiped off easily. why am I so useless? I asked myself I stand there frozen ignoring the calls of the others telling me to run as a black ball of power came at me. I'm useless yes... but ''I WONT GIVE UP!'' I exclaimed then I was in a place like the place when I found Miku ''you want to change don't you?'' A voice asked ''I am Kira your 2nd Shugo Chara,I have come to grant your wish..." "my wish?"I asked ''to be stronger" she answered "my heart...unlock?"

**CHARANARI: FULL MOON JOKER**

I was transformed into a complete joker. "death scythe rebel' I whispered summoning a death scythe spinning it around than putting it against my shoulder. Amu got furious and took out a baton then she swayed it side to side summoning dark notes, aiming at me. I defensed but got hurt a little my eyes widen to what she was furious liabout. I simply giggled "ah, the sweetness of love" I said causing a blush to creep up her cheeks. she shot a death glare at me the others almost fainted at it except Rima and Tadase who just sweat dropped in Tadase's case. "how jealousy can make a big problem" I concluded smirking with Rima who knew everything."ne, Amu why so jealous?"I asked making her cheeks redder "She k-k-kissed him!" She announced "oh, c'mon! you've done it french and you still worry about that microscopic kiss" I reasurred her "true..." Amu said gently "UNSURE HEART, LOCK ON" I said pointing at Amu"OPEN HEART!" I said shaping my hands into a heart. wow, such a day! think it's best to stay at Amu's again

* * *

**Alice: there!**

**Amu: mine again?!**

**Alice: yes,. yours anyway stay tuned for the exciting game of...**

**Me&Charas: TRUTH OR DARE!**

**SC CAST: WHAT!?**

** Alice : R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare Part 1

**Alice: ****HIYA~!**

**Amu: YOU TOOK SO LONG!**

**Alice: I had no inspiration!**

**Yaya: LIAR!**

**Kukai: YOU WERE BUSY WATCHING A NEW FOUND ANIME!**

**Alice: forget tha-**

**SC! cast: NEVER!  
**

**Alice: *sweat drops* uh, I'm having a reviewing contest . The 10th reviewer will get to decide what pairing the following chapter will be based on (Tadamu,Rimahiko,Kutau or set Aika up with someone OC if possible) the 100th reviewer will get their OC posted in the story for 2 chapters or 3 that reviewer will decide and for the 150th reviewer will be able to either have the same prize as 100th reviewer,10th reviewer or write a story with me the third option might suck so I made 2 other choices  
**

**Kiseki: Alice doesn't own SC!**

* * *

Amu POV

yes, we decided to extend the sleep over to 2 days and today was the day we decided to play that dreadful game,yes, truth or dare! the bottle spun and spun and spun then it landed on...Yaya "truth or dare Yaya" Utau asked smirking all the way everyone knew the answer for it was obvious "truth" answered Yaya it was obvious as a tense atmosphere started to bestow against us "do you like anybody here?" asked a smirking, curious Utau "no! of course not!" snapped Yaya looking to a side "is that soooooooo?" again asked Utau which I think is really out of character today but whatever.

Aika POV

I suddenly wanted to sing the lovey dovey and date date date song but I ignored it. I want to kill somebody for some reason ans then I wanted to jump up squelling, singing the love is in the air song then puke but I ignored those feelings.

Amu POV

"truth or dare,Amu-chi?" asked a cheeky yet sly Yaya as I made an answer "Dare!" I replied shocking the others "I DARE YOU TO KISS TADASE ON THE LIPS,FRENCH!"Yaya challenged. Tadase-kun and I blushed "b-but" I offended "We know you've done it before" again proclaimed yaya " Yuiki-san maybe she should just be given another dare or kiss some one els-" he was interrupted by my lips crashing on his he moaned in surprise I took the chances and slipped my tongue into his mouth I rubbed my tongue against his making me him again I explored this new territory then we parted out of breath "there"I said blushing and looking sideways and Tadase was still in state of shock "Utau,Truth or Dare?" I asked "Truth" she replied "do you like Kukai?"I asked "Like" she murmured causing only me able to hear her. my charas and me started laughing like crazy, wait! charaS?! I turned aroung to see 3 more charas "WHAT!?"

* * *

**Alice: R&R sorry the it's short I gotta make a new fic BAI BAI~!**

**Amu: MATTE!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Truth or Dare post ponded

**Alice: Hi!**

**Amu: I thought you won't be updating this fic for a while**

**Alice: thank the almighty force called BOREDOM!**

**Amu: O-kay...**

**Alice : fufufu **

**Tadase: uh-oh this can not be good**

**Ren: Whuuuuuut!? *drinks a glass of water and spits it out while reading a piece of paper***

**SC! cast: *sweat drops excluding Rima* who are you...?**

**Alice: OH NO! go OUUUUUUUUT! *shoves Ren out***

**Ren: demo! ojou-sama! **

**Aika: die...*brings out a chainsaw* **

**Ren: eep! *runs out***

**SC! cast: ^^;**

**Alice: don't own SC!**

* * *

Aika POV

"Uh..who's your master?" I asked "yours" the 3 answered "WHAT!?" I scream/asked as the birds on Amu's house flew away. "ok..so your name is Haru..."I declared pointing to the girl chara with orange hair tied to a mini side pony tie letting the rest of her hair fall to her waist. she's wearing a simple dress that's like Hatsune Miku's just with no tie and completely orange she also has a butterfly beret and high orange boots." and you're Rinka" I said pointing to the other chara with red hair and a red visor with a light red and sleeveless dress with snekers with her colour and a shooting star."and lastly Aqua" I finally announced pointing the last chara with blue-teal hair and a complete Hatsune Miku Finder outfit. at my statement they all nodded "ok... let's call it a day and sleep before I pass out" I said holding my fore head we all just nodded as we parted ways I went upstairs followed by my now is 5 charas

~ Next day

I was just going to wear my clothes when,"Aika," said a not-so-happy Haru as a vein popped on her head "do you wear that everyday you go to school?" she asked as she shook her head. "this?" I asked examining my outfit I was wearing the normal Seiyo academy uniform my tie tucked in my jacket, my jacket tucked into my skirt and I'm wearing stockings till my mid thigh and black shoes. my hair in a pony tail." three words: you. look. hideous." Haru offended I was just confused "sparkle, dress , chic. Chara Change!" chanted Haru as a butterfly beret appeared on my hair. I started pulling off the ribbon that was putting up my hair and with white ribbons I tied my hair into pigtails and clipped my bangs with blue clips. when I un-chara changed I looked so cute! "uwah!" I said playing with my skirt "I look so.." I stopped when I looked at my digital clock. 7:50. "AHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I exclaimed as I rushed downstairs , took my toast and dashed out. "I'm gonna be late!" I pouted "not if I can help it. sprint,jump,fly! CHARA CHANGE!" said my red head genki chara as a shooting star beret appeared ob my hair and 4 more shooting stars on each of my hands and legs I began to sprint then jump then fly! well, it wasn't really flying just jumping on roof per roof at epic height. and in 5 minutes we were in front of the school gates. I sighed in relief "hey, don't do that again okay?" I confronted her as she simply nodded again, I sighed and entered the school the whole school was staring at me some girls were whispering to each others some boys were blushing. I was stiff, nervous asking myself : why are they doing this is there some thing embarrassing about me? did I do something bad? at that very moment I lost all my courage all of them was broken by a sudden Chara-Change by Haru and a butterfly beret appeared on my hair. I smiled and walked through the gates greeting everybody I pass "ohayo minna" I said to every body as they replied the same thing then in the middle of the way I got crowded by a bunch of girls and boys saying : "Asamiya-san your so cute!" , "Aika-sama! ohayo!" , "Aika-sama your as cute as ever!" and "Asamiya-san your so cute today!" I just giggled and replied them with a thank you as some of the boys fainted and so I continued my journey to class. I was again, was crowded by students the moment I sat when the class started my chara change came undone.

~ after school

"okay then the meeting today is now closed" Tadase announced as Yaya and I slammed our heads on the white table of the royal garden "are you all free today?" asked a super genki Amu

"yeah"

"yep"

"yes"

"I think"

"of course"

"that's why I'm here right?"

"same answer"

on both last answers we turned our heads to the source to see Utau and Kukai both at the entrance or door of the royal garden "oh, you made it Utau , Kukai!" Amu said "okay then meet me here at 5:00 sharp!" she said and skipped off is it just me or is she like Yaya in Amu's body? I thought as I walked home. it was 4:30 so I have 30 minutes to do stuff. I rummaged throught the refrigerator for some iexcept Amu."where's Amu?"I asked tapping my feat to the ground "your so CUTE Ai-tan" Yaya warned as she got ready to glomp me I tried to run away but it was useless . I tried to get out of her grip but it was impossible for me hence I became blue "I...can't...breath..." I squeaked and almost immediately she let go "ah, gomen ne Ai-tan! you'r just so CUTE~" she squealed then attempted to glomp me again but I quickly stepped aside and made her glomp Amu which just came "ah, Amu-chi you're here!"Yaya announced. "Okay! were here!" Amu announced pointing to a very big karaoke place "uh,Am-" I tried to ask but Amu cut me off saying : "I always wanted to to a karaoke place and taking your 3 new charas as an excuse we're gonna celebrate their coming here!" we all just sweat droped and walked in and when we walked in we saw

* * *

**Alice: jang jang!  
**

**Amu: stop it! this is getting good!**

**Alice: hello? whole reason!**

**Amu; but!**

**Alice: I'M BUSY!**

**Amu; bu-**

**Alice: PEEPS! R&R AND I'LL GIVE YOU AN IMAGINARY AMU! OR THIS ONE!**

**Amu: WHUUUUUUUUUUUUT!?**


End file.
